


Reality rules

by Aliawrites



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: When one finally realises that what is being experienced cannot be reality, one must wake up. INSIDERS Fix.





	Reality rules

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This is an attempt to right the wrong that was INSIDERS. If you don't want this charming episode spoiled, or if you think it had a brillian ending as is, don't read this.  


* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry. I gave him those codes..." Sam said, though there was no real remorse in her voice.

"It's alright colonel, you had no way to know." Landry smiled and patted her on the back. He opened his mouth to congratulate her on a job well done when Teal'c cried out in pain and fell to the floor, clutching at his head.

Landry and Mitchell ran and knelt beside him yelling, "Medical team to the briefing room!" 

As he continued the decent into unconsciousness, Teal'c no longer felt the hard floor of the briefing room. Indeed he now felt as though he was floating - a feeling he sometimes experienced in his dreams. But as he should have been falling further and further into unconsciousness, Teal'c was surprised that if anything, the pain was increasing and the warm feeling of floating he often associated with his dreams was instead a cold, wet feeling. Moving his fingers slightly he became aware that what he was feeling was in fact due to the fact that he was submerged from the neck down in a thick glutinous substance.

"Teal'c! Teal'c! Can you hear me? Don't panic, I don't think you want to end up aspirating any of that stuff..." 

Hearing the familiar, if unexpected voice Teal'c was able to quell the rapidly building panic and instead opened his eyes and croaking, "DanielJackson?"

"Yes, Teal'c, to your right," his friend replied sounding relieved. "It's a little disorienting at first, but the effects wear off pretty quickly."

Turning his head, Teal'c could see that DanielJackson was standing by a wall, about four metres from where he was held floating in a tank that looked vaguely like a Tau'ri bathtub, wires and tubes protruding from all over his body. 

He frowned, trying to understand what he was seeing. His friend was held near the wall by one shackle secured around his right wrist, holding his arm slightly above his shoulder, he was covered in what looked to be dried and whitened mud and was holding a zatnekitel in his left hand. Most confusing of all, was the fact that the man was standing there naked.

"DanielJackson, where are your clothes?"

"Same place yours are Teal'c," he replied with a gentle smile, motioning toward a table on the far side of the room on which all of their clothes and equipment were laid.

"Why are you...?"

"Teal'c stay with me here ok?" Daniel interrupted him. "We were captured - he was trying to get us to tell him about the ancient's weapon. I don't know how he got his hands on this set up, but it looks like a variation of the Gamekeeper's equipment. As soon as I realised we weren't at the real SGC I was able to leave the simulation. I'm assuming that's what happened to you?"

"Indeed." Teal'c's head was rapidly clearing and he carefully sat up and began removing the tubes and wires attached to his body. Turning once more to look at his friend he noticed something else. "DanielJackson, who is that ?"

"Our captor," Daniel answered with a grimace. "I think he was working for Ba'al." He shrugged self-consciously. "I managed to get his zat off him while he was chaining me up - unfortunately, not before he locked this..." He shook his shackled arm. "And the first shot knocked him back too far for me to reach."

As Teal'c lifted himself out of the tank he was able to see more clearly the blood and bruise on the man's face and the raw and bloody state of his shackled wrist. "How long...?"

"Have we been here?" Daniel completed the question before answering. "I have no idea. I woke up, and killed him..." he motioned to the dead man on the floor. "Yesterday morning." He nodded his head toward a window high on one wall. "It's late afternoon, near as I can figure. I didn't want to try zatting the machines, because I didn't know what kind of effect that would have had on you... Oh thank you!" He sighed in relief as Teal'c retrieved the key from the corpse and released Daniel's hand.

"This will need treatment," Teal'c said solemnly halting his friend's attempt to rub at his bleeding wrist.

"Yes, as soon as we can get the others awake. But first, some clothes..." he said, extricating his arm and expertly bypassing the larger man and heading for the table.

Once dressed, it didn't take the two long, working together to translate the controls and deactivate the machines. Daniel decided to wake Sam and Vala first, allowing them the dignity of bringing their clothes to the vats they were in so they could dress while he and Teal'c, their backs to the ladies awoke Mitchell. 

Once the ladies were dressed, Daniel bodily blocked Vala from bothering Mitchell as he dressed while explaining what had happened to Sam.

"DanielJackson is injured ColonelCarter," Teal'c informed her earning a groan from Daniel.

Instantly, Vala was all over him, hands wandering with the excuse that she was checking for further injury while Sam retrieved a medkit from her pack.

"So, Jackson," Mitchell quipped, rubbing gunk out of his ear. "How is it you woke up and the rest of us didn't?"

"Actually - ow..." he grumbled as Sam wiped his bloody wrist with antiseptic. "Teal'c woke up too. I just woke up first. ow..." he added with a glare to Vala who poked his wrist.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I felt extreme pain and then awoke finding myself here when I realised that the behaviour of ColonelCarter and GeneralLandry was irregular and not to be believed." Teal'c answered in his deep voice, a frown on his face.

"That's what happened to me as well, only you were all acting weird," Daniel added.

"But I thought you were at Camelot researching..." Mitchell frowned, scratching his head.

"Ah, well, I guess that's what the devices made you believe, but I was here."

"What tipped you off that it wasn't real Daniel?" Sam asked as she finished with the bandage on his wrist.

"Uh, when Ba'al flew and Al'Kesh to the Mountain without engaging shields or weapons and an F16 managed to shoot him down - and no one thought that was weird. Then when everyone started listening to Ba'al and believing what he said..." He lowered his head in thought for a moment at the distressed and embarrassed looks of his team. "Uh, I guess I just am more familiar with Ba'al's tactics. I got a really good insight into his character when he had Jack..."

"I am ashamed to admit that this and several other inconsistencies should have 'tipped me over' sooner," Teal'c added. "Indeed, it was not until ColonelCarter gave in to Ba'al's demand without even token resistance without raising any concerns that I realised what I was witnessing could not be real."

"But how did you know?" Vala demanded.

"Yeah," Mitchell added. "Maybe Ba'al was just really convincing."

Teal'c thought for a moment, his face impassive to those who didn't know better before he replied. ColonelMitchell, you do not know ColonelCarter as I do."

"Well, this has been fun, but I say we get out of here before whoever hired that goon shows up." Leave it to Vala to cut to the chase.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you," Daniel said, slinging his pack over his shoulder with his good hand.

"So, Jackson?" Mitchell called, quickly grabbing his equipment and following the others who had already started scouting ahead to check the corridor was clear. "How'd you kill that guy?"


End file.
